This invention relates to apparatus for transmitting multiple channels of data between bodies that rotate relative to one another.
Sophisticated space vehicles require the transmission of multiple channels of information from the antenna on the vehicle to the earth station. For example, a space vehicle designed to orbit Jupiter is planned to utilize a rotating antenna and instrument platform which may utilize as many as 25 two-way high bit rate channels for carrying information between the antenna platform and the rest of the vehicle. Heretofore, data transfer between such rotating bodies has been effected by the use of slip rings and brushes or by rotating transformers. However, slip rings and brushes have limited trouble-free lifetimes, and rotating transformers are massive and provide limited bandwidth. For contemplated missions to be conducted over periods on the order of five to ten years, more reliable means are required for transmitting multiple channels of data across the rotating interface between the antenna platform and the body of the space vehicle.